The Shcool play
by Goriz
Summary: If you want ot read about Hp and Dm in a leatard and tights read this now. There's a new twist in the tale involving a certain blonde boy!
1. The new teachers

Hello People of the world. So this is a story to blow your imagination. Well can you imagine it Hp in tights doing Ballet?  
  
Can't say any more or I'll ruin the surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Professor's Redman, Wilson and Locke. J. K. Rowling owns the rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The new teachers  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat on the Gryffindor house table in the great hall, all the first years had been sorted into their new houses. Dumbledore ( A.N. Richard Harris died last night *sob*) stood up to announce the terms notices.  
  
"As you are all aware Professor Lupin is no longer with us so to fill his place we have Professor Locke and in addition to the team we have Professor Redman who will be I am delighted to say teaching music and Professor Wilson who will be teaching the performing arts." All the people in the great hall clapped politely. "Also you should be pleased to hear that Professor Redman and Professor Wilson will be putting on a show at the end of the term and there will be notices about the auditions in you common room's. Now on with the feast."  
  
And with that all the tables filled with food to the shock of some of the first years.  
  
"Wow," commented Hermione leaning over to talk to Ron and Harry, "Won't that be exciting?"  
  
"Yeah great" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. "All we need now is to make a fool out myself in a ballet class in front of Malfoy." He said looking down at his timetable. He was thinking of a way to tie Malfoy's ribbons in knots so he would trip and possibly crack his head open when Ron fell off backwards off the bench. "What is it?" he asked Ron who was rubbing his behind.  
  
"I've got singing lessons with Crab and Goyle, my mum must have asked for privet tutoring." He said now back in his seat bashing his head on the table moaning "Why me" over and over again.  
  
"I wish I could have privet singing lessons, I love singing." Hermione said starring at Professor Redman. "can't wait till my first music lesson." She sighed  
  
"Oh no, " said Ron who had stop banging his head "Got a crush on Professor What's his name?"  
  
"No" said Hermione who was going red " His name is Redman actually." She said the colour slowly retreating from her face. ~*~  
  
I know it's really short but I want to see if the plot is OK. So can you review me and let me know and I will put up the next chapter Ok  
  
Luv Goriz 


	2. The first Lesson

Hey, sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooooo long, my Gran was ill for a long time and she died on boxing day.  
  
I said in the last chapter that they were in their 4th year but I want to make it their 5th year sorry for any confusion.  
  
But any way lets get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: anything that you don't recognise is mine all the rest is J.K's.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The first lesson.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry dragged his feet along the uneven paving of the 5th floor corridor, apart from the thought, why me he thought why do I have to have the ballet lessons, this must be the Dursley's idea of a cruel joke. Well if it was then he would not let it get him down, he would just have to prove to them that he was going to be bloody brilliant at it! He was curious to Know why Hermione was not at breakfast this morning and why Ron showed no visible notions of caring. He sighed, rounded the corner and walked straight into the ballet studio, and he stopped dead in his tracks, Malfoy was standing in front of him dressed in a pair of tights and black leotard. The expression on his face was enough to melt any ice berg. Harry could not contain his laughter any longer, and it came out in one big howl. This made Malfoy plunge his hand inside his none existent robes, so in theory he plunged his hand down the side of his tights!!! This made Harry cry out again with laughter, but this time it caught the attention, of the young but as it seemed slightly deaf dance teacher.  
  
"That's enough boys" She called in a strong Welsh accent, " I am Professor Wilson. And I will be teaching the pair of you ballet for the next year, after that year I will be able to determine whether either of you have the makings of a ballet dancer. Now Mr Potter, I appreciate it if you would arrive at my class on time. Well it is the first lesson so I will let you off this time. In the changing room over there, there is what you need for this lesson, go and change then we can begin."  
  
Harry walked over to the, she called it a changing room, Harry call it a curtain drawn across the corner if the room. Never the less he changed into the tights and navy blue leotard. He then slipped on the black ballet shoes and shyly emerged from the "changing room".  
  
" Now we will start with the basic positions of the feet, this is first," she showed them how to put their feet in fist position and so on until the bell rang. Good there is no time for you to change so" she waved her wand and they were in there school uniforms again and she handed them both plush black bags that contained their ballet things and they hurried from the class room.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile at Ron's singing lesson.  
  
" Now" said Professor Redman " Mr Crabbe repeat after me, Me me me me meeeeeee"  
  
" ME me me me meeeeeee" he sang operatically. Ron was so stunned that his mouth fell open.  
  
"Good now you Mr Goyle"  
  
Goyle repeated the exercise in a similarly brilliant voice, making Ron stuck dumb.  
  
" And now you Mr Weasley"  
  
"Me me me me meeeeeee" Ron sang  
  
" Very good Mr Weasley. All of you have good singing voices. I should like to see in the school choir and defiantly auditioning for the school play. Now down to business. Have any of you listened to any music from musical theatre? " The three boys nodded "Good all of the songs we will be looking at this term come from the musical theatre. " He turned to his brief case and took out three pieces of parchment, on these the words that you need will appear and when you put it on a piano the notes will appear as you play, when you are practising and you are not able to play the piano you just tape the parchment and say plenabat and it will play the music to you as you sing." He handed the boys a piece of parchment each, " I will play the melody to your song which is called 'oh what a beautiful morning' are you ready I will sing the words to, they should appear on the parchment in front of you.  
  
oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful feeling, Everything's going my way.  
  
There's a bright golden haze on the meadow, There's a bright golden haze on the meadow, All the corn is as high as an elephants eye, It look's like it's growing clean up to the sky,  
  
oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful feeling, Everything's going my way.  
  
There you go now you try it Mr Weasley."  
  
"oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful feeling, Everything's going my way.  
  
There's a bright golden haze on the meadow, There's a bright golden haze on the meadow, All the corn is as high as an elephants eye, It look's like it's growing clean up to the sky,  
  
oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful feeling, Everything's going my way."  
  
" Very good Mr Weasley, now as you are not needed any more you can leave, but you must go to the common room and because of your spare time you can practice. You may leave."  
  
With that Ron left the music room and hurried to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~  
  
When he got there he entered the 5th year dormitories and started to practice his song .  
  
~*~  
  
As Harry entered the common room he heard "The corn is as high as an elephants" coming from his dormitory. He slowly climbed the stairs, the singing was getting louder. He threw open the door and started to advance pulling out his wand, he was about to9 mutter a freezing hex when, a patch of fiery red head pocked through the hangings of Ron's bed. Harry pulled back the curtains of the bed trying to hold back his laughter. But the sight of Ron sat on his bed singing his heart out was just to much to keep in. Harry burst out laughing,  
  
"What?" Ron had to yell to be heard over Harry's laughter "Who are you laughing at?" Ron asked rather stupidly  
  
"You, you daft prat, I could hear you all the way down in the common room. What was as tall as an elephants what?"  
  
"Don't let things like that worry you Harry. Any way how was your lesson in tights?"  
  
"Oh bugger off Ron, the only highlight of my lesson was to see Malfoy in tights as well!" Ron sniggered at this "So how were the two boulders at singing?"  
  
"Surprisingly good, they both sing like angles, well very well fed ones at least!" there was a knock on the door and Hermione's head peered around it, "Yes can we help you" Ron said rather coldly which shocked Harry. Hermione shrank back from the door, Harry walked over and opened the door, Hermione looked away and said "I just came to say that the audition timetable was up. I thought it might interest you." She started to descend the stairs but Harry caught her arm she looked up into his face her eyes full of fear. Harry gasped and released her arm she ran down the stairs and out of the common room. Harry's head was then filled with hundreds of questions, Why was Ron so cold to Hermione , why was she so scared when I grabbed her arm and why was half her face covered in bruises?  
  
So what do you think? Please review.  
  
Thanks to Twitch, Lasagne*crazy, Saltspringdued, and especially bubblegum*girl who review more than once.  
  
Luv Goriz 


	3. The Bad Joke

Hi again, Here is the next instalment of my failing story.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise and the plot the rest is J.K's  
Chapter 3.  
  
The Bad Joke.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait" cried Harry "What's wrong" he called questioningly. As he ran through the common room all of the Gryffindor's were laughing at him. What's the matter with them he thought, why are they laughing about something like this? He pushed open the portrait to be met with Hermione doubled up with laughter, "What's the matter with you?" Harry asked a worried the expression on his, this made Hermione laugh even harder. She grabbed hold of Harry's arm gasping for air.  
  
"You are soooo gullible" she panted  
  
"What" cried Harry pushing Hermione to the floor. "What in Gods name are you talking about?"  
  
Hermione had stopped laughing enough to talk to him, "I just wanted to see if you cared." She said climbing to her feet. " The past year you seemed to ignore me. So Ron and me took matters into shall I say our own hands."  
  
"How does that work?  
  
"No idea any way, we told every one to keep it hush, hush and to act like something was really wrong but as you can see the can't. "  
  
Harry started to look hurt "Well I'm sorry " He blurted out hotly, " I'll try to be a better friend in the future, that is if I passed you test!" he spat bitterly  
  
Hermione looked confused, she looked into his face searching, "I'm sorry, it was only meant as a joke," she raised her wand and wiped off the injury charm that made her look beaten up. " Look if it's any consolation I was going to do it on Ron but he found out and persuaded me to do it on you." She smiled " We could still do it on Ron!"  
  
"Na, I can' be buggered. All I want to do is post hundreds of photos all over the castle of Malfoy doing a pirouette. That is gonna kill his so called street cred."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry It's soooo short. I was at a dead end with this plot and I have been in Mexico for the past 10 days so forgive the crapness of the chapter, I'm still suffering from jetlag. I will try and update sooner with longer chapters.  
  
Luv Goriz 


	4. Audition Practice

Hullo to all  
  
Sorry for the delay  
  
I really have no idea what is happening. The characters are being really evil. They keep on taking over the plot.  
  
Oh well, I will keep them under control in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise and the plot the rest is J.K's  
  
So here we go.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Audition Practice.  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is love." Hermione finished the song sat at the grand piano in the new practice room. "Now Harry you sing this song" She handed him an old batter manuscript. He read the Title,  
  
'Why God'  
  
Thinking why God did I agree to audition with Hermione.  
  
"Now, I'll play the tune, try and sing along as best you can."  
  
"Umm ok.." He swallowed, cleared his throat and began,  
  
"Why does Saigon never sleep at night?  
  
Why does her hair smell of orange trees? How can I feel good when nothings write? Why is she cool hen there is no breeze?  
Hermione these words are really naff." He interrupted.  
  
Hermione slammed her hands down on the keys. Harry winced. "There're not NAFF. There're beautiful." She sighed, "You just have no ear for the music. Now I'll sing it to you and then you can sing it after me. OK?"  
  
Harry nodded dumbstruck, why was Hermione getting so shirty about a song?? Oh well he thought might as well get this over with.  
  
Hermione sang the song to him. "There, that's how it goes. Now you sing it."  
  
Harry nodded, "Ok, but do I have to sing it that high?" he asked worried.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. "No you fool. You sing it a octave lower. Honestly."  
  
~*~  
  
ok folks like I said I am at a dead end with this plot. I'm going to do short chapters because I find them easier. Sorry to all those people who like long ones. I will try and update more often to make up for the shortness of the chapters. If any of you have any ideas that could help I would like to hear them. Thank you soooo much for reading and please review.  
  
If you do the next chapter may be nice and long. Who knows???  
  
Well thanx  
  
Luv Goriz 


	5. Audition Pracice Continued

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise.  
  
Hey another chapter I think I will keep them a short but not as short as some of them have been. I find it easier to write like that so there you go.  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Audition Practice continued  
  
~*~  
  
"Now Harry, this is a scene from West side Story. It's when Tony and Maria meet for the first time. I'm Maria and you are Tony."  
  
"No shit!" he said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him,  
  
"Here." she handed him a piece of parchment with the lines on it. "Now read it through once and then we'll block it ok." This was more of an order but Harry nodded anyway.  
  
"You're not thinking I'm someone else?" he began  
  
"I know you are not."  
  
"Or that we have met before?"  
  
"I know we have not."  
  
"I felt, I knew something, never before was going to happen, had to happen. But this is ."  
  
"My hands are cold. Yours too. So warm."  
  
"Yours too."  
  
"But of course they are the same."  
  
"Hermione this is so soppy."  
  
"Oh, HARRY!" she shouted "The show we are auditioning for is, as you put it 'soppy'. In fact its about the most soppy you can go without actual sex on the stage and it gets very close to that. If you can't take this then how will you be able to do that?" she said all this in one breath.  
  
Harry stared at her (a/n he does a lot of that!!) "Umm.. Sorry" he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, this scene doesn't work anyway. It's not long enough. Lets have a go at this one." She handed him another piece of parchment. "Go on then" she prompted.  
  
"Maria." He sighed  
  
"Oh Harry please put some feeling into it."  
  
"Fine. Maria"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Come down."  
  
"No."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Please if Bernardo!"  
  
"He's at the dance. Come down."  
  
"He will soon bring Anita home!"  
  
"Just for a minute."  
  
"A minute is no enough."  
  
"Then foe an hour."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Then I'm coming up."  
  
"Calidito!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"It is dangerous."  
  
"I'm not 'one of then'"  
  
"You are but to me you are not."  
  
"Maraca?"  
  
"His pet name for me!"  
  
"I like it and he will like me!"  
  
"No he is like Bernardo, afraid. Imagine being afraid of you!"  
  
"You see?"  
  
"I see you."  
  
"See only me!"  
  
"See," said Hermione, "It's not that bad."  
  
"Apart for the fact that we both said the words see four times. Ahh I'm going mad!" Harry started to pull out his hair.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop." Hermione pulled his hand away. "Lets block the scene ok?"  
  
"Fine." He looked back at the parchment, then did a double take "What!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't look like that. Come on"  
  
(They block the scene)  
  
"See only me!"  
  
Harry lent forward slowly and screwed up his face. Hermione lent in to, and slowly kissed him!  
  
"Well, well, well!" Came a sneer form the door. Hermione and Harry turned to face no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
There you go peeps!!  
  
Now a little review??  
  
Thanks  
  
Luv Goriz 


	6. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise  
  
Yo ppl!!! I'm really sorry for not updating the story for soooo long!!!!  
  
But here is the new chapter!!  
  
And if you would be so kind a review or two would be nice!!!  
  
Anyway! On with the story!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Aftermath!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, well, well!" Came a sneer form the door. Hermione and Harry turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner and sat down next to Ron. "So how's your audition practice go?" He asked Harry sarcastically!!  
  
"Bloody awful!"  
  
Hermione hit Harry on the arm, "Only because you don't take it seriously! If you did maybe we would actually get somewhere!"  
  
"See what I mean its like that constantly!!" Harry said to Ron deliberately ignoring Hermione pull a face in disgust! Ron just laughed!!  
  
"Well at last now I can say I've kissed 'The Harry Potter'" She said menacingly, as if daring Harry to say anything else that could annoyer her in any possible way!!  
  
Ron chocked on his drink of pumpkin juice, "What!"  
  
Harry quickly cut in, "it was in the scrip, it said Tony kisses Maria, so I did! And seeing as Hermione told me to be serous I thought I better do it!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I didn't mean that serous!"  
  
"From what I remember you kissed me too!"  
  
Hermione reddened "Oh well its in the past now, no need to talk about it!" she looked away and in an undertone added "It wasn't that good anyway!"  
  
"Oi! Yeah well it looks like its going to last quite a bit longer!" Harry said looking at Malfoy who was making kissing gestures in the air, making the Slytherins erupt in laughter!  
  
Hermione sighed in disgust "God he is so annoying!"  
  
~*~  
  
The Slytherins were unnaturally quite in the mornings lessons which unnerved Harry a lot, because he was sure they were planning something. Something to do with the kiss, something that he didn't want to find out about but was sure he would be on the receiving end of it!  
  
Ok ppl that's all for now! Sorry it's so short!! I wanted to get a chappie up so here it is!! I know its not that good but I've been real busy!! lol well at least I like to think so!!  
  
Well feedback would be good thx ppl  
  
Luv Goriz 


	7. The Malfoy Boy

Hiya new chappy al last!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise  
  
~*~ Chapter 7  
  
The Malfoy Boy ~*~  
  
The next morning Harry woke early so decided to go down to the common room. There he was met by a large group o Gryffindor's, who were holding up a banner which read "Harry and Hermione,  
Sitting in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Harry's face instantly reddened, so this was Malfoy's big surprise! Well frankly he didn't think mush of it, surely he would do something bigger than that! He turned to leave, but caught a glimpse of Hermione out of the corner of his eye, hiding at the top of the stairs into the girls' dormitory.  
  
He carefully worked his way over there so not to be noticed. "Shocked?" she asked him as he sat down next to her. "Not really but I did expect worse from Malfoy." Hermione looked at him "I think there's more to come and it's going to be. .....Evil!" he said while Hermione gave him a strange look "ok fine! But it was just for effect!" "What the kind that makes you sound like an idiot?" They both started laughing, bringing accidental unwanted attention.  
  
"There they are!" Fred and George shouted. "Alone in their own little corner!" Added Lee Jordan.  
  
Harry stood up, " We just wanted to get away from this bull shit!" he said pointing at the sign, "The kiss didn't mean anything. We were just practicing for the school play." Hermione stood up "This is all Malfoy's idea of a joke. He planning something big but we don't know what it is. We must find out what it is so we can stop it. WE need someone small - who can get close to him. Umm.." Hermione started to look round.  
  
"Why should we help?" Called a 6th yeah. "It's not our problem!" cried another.  
  
"Because don't you want to kick the Slytherins butts? This is our chance!"  
  
"But who?" called a little 1st year girl with brown pig tales.  
  
"I'll do it!" a small voice said from behind the sofa. "Who is that?" Harry asked. "I'm Oren." A small boy came forward. He had grey eyes and messy platinum blonde hair. "Uh sorry I don't think we've met?" "No - nobody has! I'm so small and insignificant nobody seems to notice me. But also because of my family, I'm the first one ever in Gryffindor, they wanted to disown me but Dumbuledor wouldn't let them." "How awful" Hermione sighed, "Who are your family?" "The Malfoys!"  
  
Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!!  
  
Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get more of it up!! Hope u like please review!! Love Goriz!!! 


	8. The Gryfindor Plan

Sorry it's bin so long but here is a new chappie!!

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise.

Chapter 8

The Gryffindor Plan

"So sorry what's your name again?" Harry asked.

"It's Oren,"

"Ok Oren, you go see Malfoy, sorry 'Draco' at breakfast and act like we are being nasty to you" Harry said trying to avoid sounding cliché!

"And try to find out their plot" Oren finished.

"Yeah and report back to us" Ron cut in sounding like and army officer.

"But you must not give anything away, or I'll give you a reason to go crying to your brother to!" Harry thought this sounded a bit harsh as it left his mouth, but the boy was a Malfoy, he has to realise the consequences. Not that there would be many he thought, oh well never mind he wasn't going to pass up a chance to win one back over Malfoy!

Hermione had cast a tricky little charm which made him look like he had been beaten up! The rest of the Gryffindors slowly left the common room in groups as not to attract attention. Finally Oren ran into the great hall and over to the Slytherin (an is that spelt right?/) table.

"Draco!" he called to his brother.

"Oren what do you…" he turned to look at his face "What the hell happened to you?"

Oren walked closer to him just as Harry walked into the great hall. "He did it" he said pointing at Harry whom Ron and Hermione had just joined and were making their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Can't defend yourself against Potter! My God you are the black egg! " Pansy sneered.

Draco turned to her "That 'black egg' happens to be my BROTHER!" he spat. Pansy turned around and suddenly became very interested in Blaise's sleeve.

"Don't worry" he told Oren "We have a plan which will make that attention seeking jerk fell sorry for ever messing with a Malfoy. He will be so…." He paused whilst trying to think of a word which would be fitting for his opinion of Harry "humiliated" he sighed inwardly, is that the best I could think of, I'm loosing my touch! He snapped back to reality, "that he will never mess with a Malfoy again!"

TADA!! Hope u like!!

Goriz xxxx


	9. Bugger

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise

Chapter 9

**Bugger**

I had been a week since Oren had been told of the plan of Malfoy's to get back at the three Gryffindor's, but it seemed no matter how hard poor Oren tried he could not speak a word of it the any of the Gryffindor's.

"Look Oren try again." Harry persisted.

Oren opened his mouth but no words came out!

"Ok try and write it again." Ron suggested.

As Oren moved his ink loaded quill towards the parchment, it looked like it was being repelled, the quill tried to turn around and write on Oren's face.

"You two leave it; we've tried for a week now to get the information from him. It's obvious that Malfoy has put some sort of spell on him to stop him spreading the plan. He must have known we would have tried to get it out of him." She looked down at a piece of parchment which she was writing on.

"Well done Hermione do you want a cookie for your efforts?" Ron was becoming increasingly annoyed the information was so near but yet so far!

"Why don't think up a counter curse for it?" Harry felt stupid for not realising all this time when Ron and Hermione obviously had.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she said wafting the parchment around in front of his face. As Harry made a grab for it she wagged her finger at him, "Uh uh uh I wrote it so I get to perform it!"

"Why I wanna do it." Harry wined.

Hermione gave him a sarcastic look and held up her wand saying, "That what Malfoy has performed,

Let it lift so we can be informed."

"It took you a week to write that?" Ron gave her a sly smile.

Hermione waved her wand about in random movements, and hem a brown spark shot from the end of her wand making a hissing sound and smelling like burnt hair. It hit Oren in the face and bounced off to hit Harry and the Ron in the stomach.

"Hermione you prat!" Harry shouted at her.

But all Hermione could do was stare at them and say in a small whisper, "Oh bugger!"

There you go another chappy!

I have been doing exam so didn't have time to write a long one!

Please review!

Goriz

xxx


End file.
